Единожды Солгав
by Spyglass1
Summary: Говорил же Господь: чем клясться и нарушать клятвы, лучше не клянитесь вовсе... А вы, мистер Том Марволо Риддл, не верили!


****Вот еще один Bunny Plot, которому очень хотелось быть опубликованным.

ВНИМАНИЕ! Содержит толстый спойлер из "ГП и Орден Феникса" мадам Ро!

**ЕДИНОЖДЫ СОЛГАВ…**

- Убей меня, Дамблдор!

Гарри чувствовал, что умирает. Голова раскалывалась от нестерпимой боли; в то же время чужеродное, враждебное существо холодными скользкими щупальцами, словно рептилия, медленно и неотвратимо проникало в самые сокровенные глубины души и рассудка, пока не заполнило все целиком, словно рука кукловода – куклу-перчатку.

Кукла рассмеялась – злорадно, торжествующе:

- Если смерть – ничто, старик, то чего же ты ждешь? Убей мальчишку!

_Убей!.. Смерть… Сон. Покой. Все кончится, - _боль и ужас вдруг разом исчезли, оставив умиротворенное спокойствие._ – Я уйду – и мы снова будем вместе. Вместе, навсегда – мама, папа, я… и крестный, конечно – ты ведь теперь тоже ТАМ, правда? Я уйду. Если хочешь, я даже ТЕБЯ заберу с собой – я же чувствую, ТЕБЕ так же больно и плохо, как и мне. А ТАМ все будет хорошо. ТАМ на всех места хватит – мне не жалко…  
Я ухожу. Идем вместе?_

_НЕЕЕЕЕТ!_

Кто это кричал? Гарри? Тварь? Или кто-то третий, отчаянно цеплявшийся за жизнь?.. Кошмар внезапно исчез, растворился без следа, уступив место реальности. Юноша вздрогнул, с хрипом втянул воздух и открыл глаза. Он лежал на полу, лицом вниз, в луже ледяной воды. Очки валялись рядом, среди обломков позолоченной статуи мага, еще недавно украшавшей Фонтан Дружбы Волшебных Народов.

Гарри надел очки, повернулся на спину. Прямо над ним нависало лицо Дамблдора. В ореоле белых волос, с длинной седой бородой, оно напоминало озабоченную комету.

- Гарри, мой мальчик… Ты в порядке?

_ЧТО?! А более тупой вопрос вы не могли задать, профессор? Словно в той американской комедии, честное слово… Меня, как полного идиота, заманили в ловушку, мои друзья лежат раненые по всем этажам Министерства, эта сука Беллатрикс убила Сириуса у меня на глазах, пытала меня «Круциатусом», а на сладкое явился Волдеморт и влез с ногами ко мне в голову! И после этого вы спрашиваете… _- Гарри не удержался от саркастического смешка. Его трясло от холода и остатков боевой злости. – В порядке, профессор Дамблдор. В полном. А где все наши? Где Волдеморт? И что это за люди?

В Атриуме и впрямь было шумно и многолюдно. Сотрудники министерства, в алых Аврорских мантиях и фиолетовых чиновничьих, сплошным потоком выходили из каминов, полыхающих зеленым пламенем. Посреди толпы обнаружился Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж собственной персоной – ошарашенный, задыхающийся, в парадной мантии поверх пижамы и в тапочках на босу ногу. Высокий Аврор с длинными волосами, связанными в «конский хвост» на затылке, что-то говорил, возбужденно размахивая руками. До Гарри сквозь шум и гам доносились отдельные слова: «…прямо здесь! …Сами-Знаете-Кто! …Беллатрикс! …забрал ее и исчез! …клянусь, своими глазами!»

- Заткнитесь, Уильямсон! – рявкнул Фадж, перепуганный и растерянный не менее, чем его собеседник. – Я не слепой, сам видел! Мерлинова борода! Здесь, в Министерстве… невероятно! Немыслимо! Как это могло быть?!

- Это еще не все, Корнелиус! – голос Дамблдора, усиленный «Сонорусом», заставил всех замолчать. Оставив Гарри, старый маг направился к Министру и его свите, демонстративно не замечая наставленные на него палочки Авроров. – Если вы спуститесь в Департамент Тайн, то найдете в Зале Арки с десяток беглых Пожирателей Смерти – обездвиженных, связанных, в ожидании своей участи.

- ДАМБЛДОР! – Фадж подскочил, как ужаленный. – Вы!.. Что вы здесь?.. Я вас немедленно!.. – он беспомощно обернулся к Аврорам, делая странные движения руками. Видимо, от потрясения простая формулировка приказа об аресте напрочь вылетела из Министерской головы.

- Не стоит этого делать, Корнелиус, - Дамблдор погрозил Фаджу пальцем, словно расшалившемуся ребенку. – Ваши люди не смогли захватить меня тогда, в Хогвартсе – не смогут и сейчас. Подумайте лучше о другом. Весь этот год я говорил истинную правду: Волдеморт вернулся. Вы своими глазами видели его. Пришла пора внять голосу разума!

- Но как же… я не могу – вот так, сразу… - бормотал Фадж, беспомощно озираясь по сторонам, словно в ожидании подсказки. Не дождавшись, он махнул рукой. – Ладно! Долиш, Уильямсон! Живо в Департамент Тайн, проверьте там… ну, вы знаете. А вы, Дамблдор – я жду от вас объяснений. Весь Атриум… Фонтан Дружбы… Что здесь, черт побери, было?! – под конец голос Министра сорвался на визг.

- Мы обсудим это позже, - невозмутимо ответил Дамблдор. - Сперва я отправлю Гарри в Хогвартс.

- Гарри?.. В смысле – Гарри Поттера? – у Фаджа глаза на лоб полезли. – И он здесь? Он-то что здесь делает?!

- Я все объясню, - повторил Дамблдор с нажимом, - после того, как отправлю Гарри обратно в Хогвартс!

Указав палочкой на обломок статуи – голову мага – старый волшебник произнес: «Портус!». Голова засияла голубым светом, мелко завибрировала, роняя позолоту, затем затихла. Дамблдор поднял голову с пола и направился к Гарри.

- Ну, знаете, Дамблдор! – возопил Фадж. – Это уже переходит все границы! Нелицензионный портключ, прямо на глазах у Министра Магии! Да вы!..

Не обращая внимания на подпрыгивающего от злости Министра, Дамблдор подошел к юноше и приобнял его за плечи, протягивая голову-портключ.

- Возьми. Пора возвращаться, мой мальчик!

Глаза Гарри блеснули яростным огнем; в следующий миг юноша ловко вывернулся из-под руки Дамблдора, так и не коснувшись портключа, - голова разбитой статуи упала на пол и покатилась прочь, дребезжа на стыках плит, - и метнулся к Фаджу, то и дело оскальзываясь на мокром мраморном полу.

- Гарри, постой! Куда ты? – пальцы экс-Директора Хогвартса сомкнулись на пустоте.

- Поттер? Что вам нужно? – взвизгнул Фадж, пытаясь скрыться за спиной ближайшего Аврора, шкафообразного верзилы с плечами шириной добрых три фута.

- Признаться! – выпалил Гарри. Оказавшись рядом с министром, он, как бы случайно, встал так, чтобы от Дамблдора его отгораживал все тот же Аврор.

- Признаться? В чем? – переспросил Фадж, окончательно сбитый с толку.

- Во всем!

По рядам Авроров запорхали смешки. Но Гарри это не смутило.

- Вы хотите знать, что тут произошло, Министр? Так я вам скажу, что тут произошло! Это был финал очередной махинации Дамблдора – он хотел, как вы и предполагали, отвести глаза всей магической Британии, распуская слухи о Сами-Знаете-Ком, а тем временем, под шумок, подсидеть вас и занять пост Министра Магии!

Это заявление подействовало на Дамблдора, Министра, да и на всех присутствующих, как тот легендарный пыльный мешок из-за угла. Отставной Верховный Маг ошарашенно уставился на своего студента остекленевшими глазами, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, точно престарелый водяной на берегу. Фадж, к его чести, опомнился первым:

- Минуточку! Но Сами-Знаете-Кто действительно… Я своими глазами видел, как Дамблдор сражался с ним…

- Да что вы видели, Министр? – Гарри криво усмехнулся. – Существо, с которым Дамблдор так красиво разыграл поединок, он же сам и создал! Что это было? А мне откуда знать, что это было?! Голем, гомункулус – что угодно! Да хоть сложно наведенная галлюцинация!

- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что весь этот погром учинила… галлюцинация?! – пролепетал Министр, обводя руками все вокруг. Атриум и впрямь выглядел так, словно в него угодила магловская авиабомба в полтонны весом.

- О-о-о… - протянул Гарри, театрально закатив глаза. – Вы и представить себе не можете, Министр, что такое по-настоящему сложно наведенная галлюцинация! Особенно в исполнении такого мастера, как наш Альбус!

- Гарри! Как ты можешь! – к Дамблдору наконец вернулся дар речи. – Что ты такое говоришь?!

- Правду, старик! Только правду! – юноша сделал неприличный жест в сторону старого колдуна и повернулся к Фаджу. – Я такая же жертва его махинаций, как и вы, Министр. Но сегодня я понял, что сыт по горло его играми. Я готов принести Нерушимую Клятву на собственной магии…

- Гарри, НЕТ! – от отчаянного крика Дамблдора, казалось, вздрогнули стены.

- Альбус, ДА! – голос Гарри был полон издевательского ликования. Вскинув палочку, «Мальчик-Который-Выжил» произнес, чеканя каждое слово. – Клянусь своим волшебством и своей жизнью, что никакого возвращения Темного Лорда Сами-Знаете-Которого НЕ БЫЛО! Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть мертв, развоплотился четырнадцать лет назад! Так же, как мертв и Питер Петтигрю, геройский Гриффиндорец, последняя жертва массового убийцы Сириуса Блэка!

Министр Магии едва не аплодировал. А Альбус Дамблдор готов был вырвать бороду от отчаяния: он опоздал, магическое вмешательство в Нерушимую Клятву грозило самыми непредсказуемыми последствиями.

- …И если я солгал хоть словом, пусть сама магия покарает меня на этом самом месте! ДА БУДЕТ ТАК!

Ударил гром – беззвучный, но оглушительный. Иссиня-белая ослепительная молния ударила из потолка через палочку в лоб юноши, а затем, словно рикошетом, в дальний конец Атриума, где копилась вязкая пыльная тьма. Гарри упал на колени, сжав ладонями лоб и виски; между пальцев сочилась густая маслянистая жидкость, черные блестящие капли падали вниз и испарялись в воздухе, не достигая пола. Голова юноши клонилась все ниже и ниже. Наконец, он уткнулся лбом в колени и замер, не двигаясь и, кажется, даже не дыша.

Наступила тишина. Было слышно только, как капает где-то вода, да как шепчет Дамблдор, схватившись за голову и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону: «Это конец… Теперь всему конец… Гарри, Гарри, что ты наделал?»

И вновь Министр оправился от потрясения первым. Наставив на седовласого волшебника палец в обвиняющем жесте, Фадж произнес:

- Альбус Дамблдор! Вы арестованы по обвинению в государственной измене! Авроры, взять его!

Старый маг не сопротивлялся - ни когда его обыскивали, изъяв две волшебных палочки, ни когда, завернув руки за спину, надевали подавляющие магию кандалы. Он только шептал дрожащими губами все время одно и то же: «Это конец… Гарри, что ты наделал?»

Дамблдора увели. Фадж удовлетворенно потер руки и шагнул было к ближайшему камину, когда его остановила грузная ведьма с коротким «ежиком» волос стального цвета и с моноклем в глазу.

- Минуту, Министр… Поттер явно испытал сильнейший магический шок. Может быть, он вовсе лишился магии!

- И что с того? – недовольно буркнул Фадж.

- Но это значит, что его признание было ложным! И Сами-Знаете-Кто все-таки возродился!

- Чушь! – Фадж резко остановился, развернулся на пятках и, задрав нос, взглянул на ведьму сверху вниз. – Не забывайте, Директор Боунс: я – Министр Магии Великобритании, и я здесь решаю, какое признание ложное, а какое нет. Да, и то, что нахальный мальчишка лишился магии – даже к лучшему. Еще одним смутьяном меньше!

С брезгливой миной на лице Фадж раздраженно махнул рукой в сторону Поттера, который, понемногу придя в себя, со стоном зашевелился и пытался встать:

- Кто-нибудь, уберите его отсюда! Без волшебства ему нечего делать в…

Однако щедрая на неожиданности ночь еще не кончилась. Министра прервал на полуслове дикий женский вопль:

- Мой Лорд… Он мертв! Он убил моего Лорда! Поттер убил моего Лорда! ТЫ СДОХНЕШЬ, УБЛЮДОК!

Люди попятились, когда навстречу им из теней вырвалась бешеная фурия, истинное порождение Тьмы: бледное, как смерть, лицо с горящими безумием глазами, копна всклокоченных черных волос, казалось, шевелится, подобно змеям Медузы Горгоны, изодранная в клочья мантия, словно крылья демона, развевается за спиной… Правая рука стискивала рукоять волшебной палочки, пальцы левой скрючились, словно когти, готовые рвать и терзать.

Увидев своего главного врага, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж – разумеется, это была она, - оскалила зубы в жуткой гримасе, даже отдаленно не похожей на торжествующую улыбку, и выкрикнула:

- АВАДА КЕДАВРА!

Когда Беллатрикс направила в его сторону палочку, Министр Фадж не застыл в ужасе и не заорал благим матом – он совершил самый рациональный, хотя и самый подлый поступок в своей жизни. Схватив Гарри Поттера за плечи, он рывком поднял его на ноги, пытаясь укрыться за ним, как за живым щитом. Но в следующий миг подошвы ботинок Гарри поехали по мокрому полу, юноша потерял равновесие и, завалившись назад, с размаху ударил Фаджа затылком в пах. Министр немедленно выпустил плечи Гарри и согнулся пополам, сжимая ушибленное место и судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть. Гарри растянулся на полу, больно отбив копчик… а зеленый луч смерти, предназначенный ему, угодил прямиком в лысину на макушке Фаджа.

Смерть Министра заставила Авроров выйти из ступора. И теперь они не оплошали: залп разнообразных заклинаний, полетевших в Пожирательницу Смерти со всех сторон, был настолько густым и мощным, что Атриум на миг превратился в некое подобие магловского ночного клуба во время лазерного шоу, разве что без танцев и музыки. Когда огонь прекратился, Беллатрикс уже ничем не напоминала самую опасную Темную ведьму магической Британии. На полу лежал неряшливый веревочный кокон, из которого с одной стороны торчали ботинки на высоких стальных каблуках, с другой – копна спутанных черных волос, почти закрывших лицо.

Тем временем Гарри Поттер окончательно пришел в себя. Юноша выбрался из-под безжизненного тела Министра, поднялся на ноги и неторопливо подошел к убийце своего крестного. Некоторое время он, по-птичьи склонив голову набок, разглядывал связанную вдоль и поперек ведьму – и вдруг изо всех сил пнул ее в челюсть, так, что хрустнули кости.

- Это тебе за Сириуса, сука, - прошипел он сквозь зубы.

Второй пинок превратил нос и губы Беллатрикс в кровавое месиво.

- Это – за Лонгботтомов…

Третий пинок пришелся в глаз, оставив поперек брови глубокую рваную рану.

- …А это лично от меня.

Кто-то из Авроров бросился оттащить обезумевшего подростка от беспомощной пленницы, но тот сам отступил на шаг и произнес удивительно ровным спокойным голосом:

- Я закончил, она ваша. Можете забирать. А мне надо еще кое-что проверить… - и направился туда, откуда минуту назад выбежала безумная ведьма.

Эмили Боунс с трудом догнала юношу, попыталась преградить ему путь, не смогла и пристроилась рядом, едва поспевая за его размеренным шагом.

- Что ты делаешь, Поттер? Ты куда? Что ты хочешь проверить?

Не оборачиваясь, Гарри ответил:

- Помните, что она вопила? «Мой Лорд мертв»? Я хочу убедиться, хочу увидеть тело. Оно должно быть где-то там… если, конечно, чертов подонок не развоплотился, как в прошлый раз.

То, что осталось от самозваного Темного Лорда, наводившего на магов всей Европы такой ужас, что его боялись даже называть вслух, обнаружилось в простенке между двух погашенных каминов. Издали Эмили Боунс приняла это за кучу черного тряпья. Затем она заметила торчащую из складок ткани бледную костлявую руку. От осторожного толчка ногой капюшон сполз с головы мертвеца, открыв гладкий безволосый череп и жуткую личину – без носа, без бровей и ресниц. Еще не рептилия, уже не человек.

Палочка Волдеморта – тис, перо Феникса, тринадцать с половиной дюймов – откатилась к ближайшему камину. Брезгливо, двумя пальцами, Гарри поднял ее и бросил на кучу золы.

- Близнецы, значит… Много великих и ужасных дел… - пробормотал Гарри непонятно. –Ну, так кончились твои великие дела!_ Инсендио!_

Из палочки гриффиндорца со свистом вырвался узкий бледно-голубой язык пламени, словно из магловской горелки-автогена. Тис занялся сразу, распространяя приятный горьковатый аромат. Затем пламя добралось до сердцевины – перо Феникса вспыхнуло, как порох, и сгорело без следа, ни пепла, ни дыма. Гарри поддерживал заклятие до тех пор, пока от палочки Темного Лорда не остался столбик белого прокаленного пепла, а от серебряной накладки на рукояти – лужица расплавленного металла.

- Зачем ты это сделал? – спросила Эмили Боунс и добавила с профессиональным осуждением в голосе. - Это же улика!

- Вот вам улика! Мало? – Гарри небрежно ткнул палочкой в остывший труп врага. – А палочка… Я не хочу, чтобы ее, как тогда, подобрал какой-нибудь любитель реликвий… вроде Питера Петтигрю!

Мадам Боунс хотела сказать еще что-то – и вдруг замерла, как громом пораженная, дрожащим пальцем указывая на палочку Гарри.

- Ты… Ты только что_ колдовал_! Разве ты не лишился магии?

- А вы как думаете? – Гарри невесело усмехнулся. – Кто-то дал Нерушимую Клятву не лгать и тут же солгал. Кто-то получил за это полной мерой, лишившись и магии, и жизни. Кто бы это мог быть? Очевидно, не я. Меня ваша коллега, Долорес Амбридж, весь этот год отучала от вранья, видите?

Гарри продемонстрировал кулак со свежими шрамами, складывающимися в слова: «Я не буду лгать».

Эмили Боунс жестко сжала губы.

- Ну вот что, мистер Поттер! Я ненавижу эту манеру - говорить загадками без ответов! Ненавижу у Дамблдора, и в твоем исполнении она нравится мне не больше. Сейчас мы спустимся в мой кабинет, и ты мне все подробно расскажешь. Без клятв, но под запись.

Гарри устало кивнул.

- Как скажете. Хоть под запись, хоть под Веритасерум. Но сначала помогите моим ребятам. Они все раненые, а Рон с Гермионой – тяжелее всех. Гермиону едва не перерезало пополам каким-то проклятием, а Рон угодил в лохань с мозгами…

- Хорошо. Я распоряжусь. Твоими друзьями займутся немедленно. С ними все будет в порядке.

- Верю. Вам – верю, - очень серьезно ответил Гарри.

Отчаянно заскрипели двери лифта, и в Атриум вернулись Авроры, ведя под конвоем арестованных Пожирателей Смерти. Вернее, вели двоих – спотыкающегося верзилу, чья голова угодила в песок из Хроноворота и до сих пор ежеминутно изменялась от младенческой до стариковской, и Малфоя-старшего. Остальных, обездвиженных и связанных по рукам и ногам, левитировали.

Увидев Эмили Боунс, Люциус Малфой приосанился, сбил щелчком с плеча невидимую пылинку – надо заметить, одну из_ очень многих _пылинок, превративших мантию из черной в мутно-серую – и произнес светским тоном, словно не под конвоем шел, а прогуливался по Косому Переулку:

- Мое почтение, госпожа Боунс. Очень удачно, что я встретил именно вас. Я хочу сделать заявление…

- Я знаю, Люциус, я знаю, - бесцеремонно перебила его Директор Департамента Магического Правопорядка. – Вы, как обычно, под «Империусом»… Руки за спину, и шагайте! А вы, друзья мои, имейте в виду, - монокль остро сверкнул в сторону Авроров-конвойных, - если я, храни Мерлин, услышу, что этот павлин «совершил побег из-под стражи», вам придется поделить между собой не только его золото, но и его тюремный срок… а он будет длинным. Я понятно выражаюсь?

Авроры переглянулись, торопливо закивали и, подталкивая арестованных в спины палочками, ускорили шаг.

- …У меня просто в голове не укладывается! Как ты мог решиться на такую вещь, как ложная Нерушимая Клятва? Это же просто чудовищный риск, ты мог лишиться жизни, да что там жизни – _магии_! – последнее слово Эмили Боунс произнесла с почтительным придыханием.

Гарри пожал плечами, выпростал руку из-под наколдованного одеяла и отхлебнул полуостывшего чая. Самопишущее Перо замерло в ожидании над пергаментным свитком.

- Знаете, о риске я тогда думал в последнюю очередь. Вы же там были и все сами видели и слышали. Когда Фадж потребовал объяснений, а Дамблдор заявил, что сначала отправит меня обратно в Хогвартс… Вы не представляете, как я был обижен и зол! Проклятье! Мы с друзьями, школяры-недоучки, вшестером против дюжины отборных Пожирателей Смерти, матерых опытных убийц, продержались целых полчаса, пока не прибыла помощь… Без обид, мадам Боунс – многие из ваших Авроров могут похвастаться тем же? Волдеморт попытался овладеть моим сознанием – я отбил его атаку! Сам не знаю, как, но отбил. И после всего этого Дамблдор отправляет меня восвояси, словно дошколенка в песочницу! Вонючая Мерлинова мошонка, я имел полное право остаться! Имел право знать, что происходит! – Юноша замолчал, опустив глаза. Щеки его пылали. – Простите, мадам Боунс. Как вспомню, до сих пор трясет… Я понимаю, что повел себя, как обычный недоросль, обиженный на весь белый свет. Я готов был сделать Дамблдору любую гадость, хоть в бороду наплевать, если морду набить не получится! И тут мне словно кто-то начал подсказывать – сначала идею, затем слова…

- Кто-то начал подсказывать? Кто, по-твоему? И каким образом? – глаз за моноклем опасно сузился, словно глядя сквозь прицел.

- Ну, «кто» - это к Трелони не ходи, понятно сразу. А вот как – можно только строить догадки. Мне кажется, случилось вот что. Когда Волдеморт возродился в прошлом году, между ним и мной образовалась какая-то странная связь. Время от времени он насылал на меня видения, когда случайно, когда нарочно. Он ведь и в Департамент Тайн меня так заманил: показал, будто захватил моего крестного, Сириуса Блэка, пытает его - и я помчался его спасать… Так вот. Когда Волдеморт попытался подчинить меня, у него ничего не вышло, и он сбежал – но связь-то осталась! Сражение его здорово вымотало, много он не мог – разве что подтолкнуть, подсказать, - но мне хватило. Тем более что добивались мы с ним, пусть и с разными целями, одного и того же. Я думал: дав ложную клятву и лишившись магии, я заставлю этих двух высокопоставленных идиотов взглянуть, наконец, правде в глаза и самим взяться за дело, а не перекладывать спасение магической Британии на плечи студента-недоучки, будь он хоть трижды Избранный! А Волдеморт считал, что разом избавится от двух самых опасных противников. Дамблдор – в тюрьме, я – среди маглов… дорога к власти открыта!

- И все же как получилось, что ложную клятву дал ты, а наказало его? – продолжала допытываться мадам Боунс.

Гарри поднял руки в жесте капитуляции:

- Понятия не имею!.. Постойте! Виноват, соврал. Все дело в имени!

- В имени?

- Ну да! Помните Турнир Трех Волшебников? Меня включило в магический контракт только потому, что на бумажке в Кубке Огня было мое имя, к тому же написанное моим почерком. Добыть его было не так уж сложно – отрезать краешек с подписью у какого-нибудь моего старого эссе, и все дела! Про имя мне профессор Флитвик объяснил – уже потом, после первой задачи. А тут… Если бы я во время клятвы назвался полным именем – мне бы пришлось солоно. Но я был слишком зол, а Волдеморт – слишком доволен удачной комбинацией, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи! В результате вышло то, что вышло. Магия решила, что истинный клятвопреступник тот, кто заставил меня солгать. А на мне вины не больше, чем на каком-нибудь Вопиллере!

Перо дописало последнюю строчку и остановилось. Эмили Боунс сняла с пюпитра толстый рулон пергамента и протянула Гарри.

- Вот, прочти внимательно. Это Перо предназначено для официальных протоколов, так что не удивляйся канцелярскому стилю. Встретишь неточности – исправляй. Потом, если со всем согласен, в конце поставь: «С моих слов записано верно» и распишись. Не беспокойся, - суровая начальница всех Авроров Англии позволила себе улыбнуться, - эту подпись никто не вырежет.

- А я и не беспокоюсь, - ответил юноша и углубился в чтение.

Быстро, но внимательно просмотрев текст (отметив по ходу дела, что Самопишущее Перо старательно заменяло «Волдеморт» на «Сами-Знаете-Кто»), Гарри подписал протокол и протянул свиток хозяйке кабинета.

- Мадам Боунс… Не мое дело, конечно, давать вам советы, но я на вашем месте не торопился бы объявлять, что Волдеморт мертв, а я по-прежнему маг. И Дамблдора выпускать на свободу с извинениями тоже не спешил бы.

- Но почему?.. - начала было леди Эмили, но Гарри ее поспешно перебил:

- Все очень просто! Волдеморт, конечно, мертв, но его приспешники живы, и на свободе. Не всех же разом он притащил сегодня в Департамент Тайн! Узнав, что Дамблдор арестован, а я лишился магии, они решат, что настало их время. Вылезут из своих нор, наделают разных полезных глупостей, - для нас полезных, разумеется, а не для них! – и вы накроете всю шайку!

- Звучит неплохо… Но почему ты отказываешься от помощи Дамблдора? Он же – величайший маг столетия, с огромным политическим весом, я уже не говорю о знаниях и опыте! Или ты до сих пор на него обижен?

- Обида тут ни при чем, мадам Боунс. Дамблдор – сильнейший маг, я не спорю, но он слишком любит прощать и раздавать «последние шансы» кому попало. Это верный способ проиграть войну! Ведь сейчас идет война, мадам Боунс, Волдеморт и его Пожиратели Смерти фактически объявили ее, а Дамблдор не хочет этого видеть… И я понял еще кое-что. Для Дамблдора один как-бы-раскаявшийся Смертожор, вроде Снейпа или Каркарова, дороже десятков и сотен жизней невинных людей, которые могли бы быть спасены, если пара-тройка мерзавцев с Темной Меткой отправится в Азкабан!

- Да, в чем-то ты прав… постой! – Эмили Боунс, резко повернулась к собеседнику, едва не уронив монокль. – Что ты сказал о Снейпе? Про Каркарова я знала, но то, что Снейп – тоже бывший Пожиратель Смерти…

- Да, клейменый, как Малфой-старший и Беллатрикс. Дамблдор говорил, что якобы внедрил его в ближний круг Волдеморта, как своего агента, но толку от этого шпионажа я, по крайней мере, не заметил.

- Так, с этого места подробнее, - мадам Боунс заправила в пюпитр чистый свиток пергамента, коснулась палочкой Самопишущего Пера. – Когда и при каких обстоятельствах ты узнал, что Северус Снейп носит Темную Метку?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, залпом допил окончательно остывший чай и, собравшись с мыслями, снова заговорил.

…Наверху, над крышами громадного древнего города, занималась заря нового дня - дня, после которого волшебная Британия никогда уже не будет прежней.


End file.
